SUPERMAN MEETS HIS DESCENDANTS
by susan cousineau
Summary: In this story Superman is asked to get into a time machine and save the earth of the future
It had been a long hot summer day and Clark Kent was sitting at his computer working on a story when a knock came at his door. He got up and opened the door to a young man who introduced himself as Jerome.

"How can I assist you sir?" Clark asked.

"I am sorry to have to come to you at your office, however, I have a problem that only you can help me with." Jerome told him. "Is there somewhere else that we could go? It is very important that I speak to you in private." He passed Clark a note and he took and read it.

The note said: I am from the future and I need the assistance of superman to help save the earth. Please tell me that you will be willing to help us.

Clark read the note and studied the young man in front of him. This was certainly something that he had not expected and he had to think quickly. "How do you propose that I help you?" he asked.

The young man looked him squarely in the eyes and told him "I am from your earth your Metropolis however I am from the year 2100. We have a disaster that is headed toward earth and we have been unable to stop it." he looked at the man and found that he had a face that was truly hard to read.

'This was the 1990 s and Clark knew that there were all kinds of disasters that he had helped the earth avoid and it made sense that if someone could travel back in time to get him to help the earth out in the future they may come looking for him.

"I am wondering, how did you get here? What kind of machine did you use?" Clark asked the young man.

"Actually a man named HG Wells came to my partner and I and gave us the instructions on how to travel through time. It is a simple machine to be honest, quite easy to run. I place the time and place that I wish to be and within a few moments the machine takes me there." Jerome told Clark.

"Where is the machine?" Clark asked him

Jerome {actually Clark the forth) told him that it was well hidden and not to worry they could be there shortly. He had hidden the machine in the North Pole the only safe place that he could think of where noone would accidently find it.

"If this is is some cheap trick or anything you will not find me taking kind to your requests." Clark warned him in a very harsh tone.

"This is not a joke. What needs to be done is necessary and should be done as quickly as possible so that there are no lives lost in my time here on earth." Jerome told him.

"I will contact Superman and see if he can help you. Will you please take a seat? Clark asked him.

Not even three minutes later the man that they called Superman was standing in the office. "How may I help you young man?" Superman asked.

"To avoid anyone hearing or seeing me I wish that we could discuss the problems that we are experiencing as you fly me to the North Pole . Jerome told him.

"All right, we will head there now." With that Superman picked him up and off they headed to the North Pole.

Although the weather was very cold both men did not feel the cold as others did and they were fine.

Jerome cleared his throat and started to explain what was going on during his time. "My time is the year 2100 and I am now forty years old. In my time thanks to you we have achieved world peace, but danger still comes at us from other planets." he looked up at Superman who was listening intently.

"Go on please sir." Superman told him.

"Unfortunately earth at one time played around with nuclear weapons. People from earth stopped the practice in the early part of the twenty-first century, but they did not know what to do with the waste. The scientists put a protector on the waste and stored it on the earth's moon. Unfortunately two years ago there was an explosion on the moon and it knocked it out of earth's orbit. It is now headed toward earth and has the capacity to destroy every living being." Jerome told him.

"What do you propose that I do? I don't know whether or not I have the strength to pull a moon in and making it go back into it's proper orbit." Superman told him with a worried tone.

"This is a little difficult for you to understand, however, you did have some descendants. There is my great grandfather who is over one hundred and can no longer be of much help with problems such as this , he at one time was the strongest and wishes to help out. His sister had three children and two are quite strong and capable to this day . He had two children and one maintains a very strong figure and flies well. Then there is his grandchild, he maintains many abilities however, he tires easilly, expecially since he is now seventy and that leaves the four cousins. Out of the four remaining cousins two of us can still fly and maintain a very strong body with a very high tolerance for any type of dangerous encounter." Jerome explained.

"Do you think that with me to assist you we can do this together?" Superman asked.

"That is our wish. Everyone is waiting for you praying that you can help us." Jerome told him.

Superman looked down to see a strange machine hidden among the ice and landed nearby. As they were getting ready to go to the machine he stopped the young man. "Why did they chose you to do the search for me?"

Jerome cleared his throat and then explained "It is because I am a direct descendant of yours. You are my great great grandfather. Because of so many Clark's in the family they have always called me by my middle name Jerome." he told him with a smile.

"Are you capable of flying?" he asked.

With that Jerome proudly flew around the machine. Both men smiled and sat down in the time machine. Not one minute later they found themselves in a place that Clark recognized even with the differences that time had made. They were at the Kent farm in Smallville. Things sure looked different but all in all the same.

They were met by a military man who introduced himself as General Warren. When they opened the side door he entered a new world. Everything was different, everything was done by computer even the chairs. As he went to take a seat the chair pulled itself out and configured itself to his body shape perfectly. 'Comfy' Clark thought to himself.

Clark took a look at the people sitting around the table and was surprised at how much they resembled him. In one hundred and forty something years his family was very much the same as he had predicted. It was good looking at his family, as he had always sadly wondered if he would ever be able to have a child. 'I wonder who I marry' he thought to himself.

Sitting at the table was his grandson Clark, He still had strong hands and a keen mind and was the matriarch and treated as such. Sitting on either side of him were two younger woman, Darleyne and Sandy. Sitting next to Darleyne was a man named Clark who appeared to be in his forties next to him was a man named Jonathan, next was Jennifer and the last one at the table was named Sean.

Although the years had been good to the children they were starting to get weaker and weaker as the generations had passed. This would be the first generation that could intermarry as they could be as seperated as seventh cousins. 'I wonder what will happen if they do intermarry, will the generation get stronger?' Clark wondered to himself.

General Warren was trying not to sound desperate, however, just in the tone of his voice Clark could tell that he was very worried about the situation.

General Warren began with a hologram showing exactly where the moon had been damaged how deep and how far it had been knocked off course. "We have predicted that you will need to hit the moon at this direct part with the equivalant of one hundred and forty tons of dynomite. It has been written that you have that capability." he looked up at Clark with hope in his eyes.

"I believe that I am capable of this but you are asking me to fly nearly two hundred and fifty thousand miles and move the moon. It will be quite difficult." Clark replied.

"It is our plan that once you have knocked the moon out of the path for earth your descendants will help you bring the moon back to it's original location. You see not only has this affected the moon it is affecting our weather. We have never had as many hurricanes and earthquakes on our planet as we have in the last few days. It is virtually impossible to live near the ocean at this point." General Warren told him in a worried tone.

The rest of the day was spent making preperations for the long trip. Although Clark could hold his breath for a very long time he knew that he would need suplemental oxygen for this long trip. They provided him with a tank that would last him over twelve hours. They also gave him gloves to help protect him from some of the heat that he would experience. He was nervious as he remembered what happened when an asteroid was heading toward earth. 'but I didn't have all this help like I did this time' Clark thought to himself.

'How could people have been so careless with the disposal of nuclear waste? He must not forget the date that they had sent the waste to the moon. That could not be an option. He must find the formula to cancel out the nuclear waste.' Clark thought to himself.

The computer told them that they had only seventeen hours before the moon would start to be pulled in by the earth's gravitational pull so everyone knew that they needed to leave right away. The trip would be long and arduous and to help the others he would lead the way and hold their hands. 'I hope that this can save some of their energy' Clark thought to himself as he prepared to leave for the trip.

Communication between earth and space had certainly gotten much clearer and some of the equipment looked as if it was state of the art for their time. Superman smiled at all the cameras and lifted off with his family.

Three hours later they found themselves very close to the moon, as a matter of fact they were so close that was all that could be seen. Clark found the spot and said a little prayer to himself. He let go of his family and flew with all the speed and strength that he could muster and hit the moon. The explosion was unbelievable, it was so hard that it sent ripples to the earth shaking her to the very core.

Clark was very sore from the hit and very confused. 'where am I' he thought. He wandered around for hours looking for his family and could find noone. When his oxygen got so low that he had to leave he left bewildered.

With that he headed back to earth. Everything was so different. Things were so dirty and people looked genuinely scared when they saw a man flying. One lady screamed and tried to throw something at him. 'where am I? What has happened? I better go back to the Kent farm.

Clark flew to the farm where noone was there that he knew. It was all computerized and the man that answered the door had no idea who he was or who the Kent's were. That was a name from around one hundred and twenty years ago by golly.

Now Clark was worried. 'What had happened to this world? What was the date?' he must find out.

Superman found himself a library and looked into the old history to see if he could find out what had happened. He was going through the old Daily Planet newspapers when he found the answer. The headline read Clark Kent honored reporter for the Daily Planet disappears. This was dated the day after Clark and Jerome had left for the future. The following nespapers went on and on about how they needed Superman and that he too had disappeared. The Daily Planet had been kind about the issue, however, it went out of business ten years later.

Superman wandered around for a few hours trying to think of what he could do when he thought of a possability. Perhaps somewhere some information would still be available that he could use even in this strange place. He went back to the library and found his answer, a direct descendant of Lois Lane.

It wasn't hard finding the home and Superman was pleased by the woman that answered the door. She resembled his Lois Lane quite a bit. Her name was Janice Brown and she welcomed Superman into her home.

"I am so sorry to intrude on you today, however, I find myself in a bit of trouble." he started. "I understand that you are a descendant of Lois Lane."

"Yes, I am. She is the reason that I do reporting for the computer line. She is my inspiration. Why do you ask?" Janice asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this. However, you must have heard of the original Superman who worked with the original Lois Lane? Superman asked. "I am him"

Janice looked at him and laughed. "I do have to admit that your costume is something to wonder about but really, you think you are the Superman from the twentyth century? He disappeared one hundred and forty years ago."

"It is true. I came here to save the earth from the moon which went out of orbit and when I arrived back on earth everything had changed." Superman told her.

"If you are the original Superman take me for a fly. The original Superman took Lois flying quite often according to her diary." Janice told him with a snear.

'What the heck? What do I have to lose?' Superman thought to himself and with that he picked her up in his arms and they flew into the night.

It took Janice a couple of seconds to catch her breath, but once she did she knew right then and there why her great great grandmother had fallen in love with her. "You really are him. Oh my god" she laughed as the wind blew her hair.

They flew all around Metropolis for about ten minutes when Superman took her back home. Janice could have stayed with this man for many more hours but she knew that he must have something much more urgent on his mind.

Once they had gotten back into Janice's apartment Janice took a seat. "How can I help you? We must try and get you back to your time."

"You mentioned that you had a diary of Lois's? Did you save any of her papers?" Superman asked her.

"Oh yes as a matter of fact they are all over here in this box." She opened a space no larger than a postage stamp and opened it to become a large file folder with many papers. Superman recognized some of them as being his own work.

The diary consisted of hopeless love thoughts of Superman and of some of their many adventures together, but nothing of much interest. He was starting to get very dejected when at the bottom of the file folder was a paper with a diagrapm of the time machine.

"This is what I need. This will allow me to go to the future and find the formula to cancel out nuclear waste. After that I can fix the problems of the future." Superman told her.

"You do not need to go to the future Superman. We have that capablity right now. They didn't have the capability in your time?" Janice asked him.

"No. Who would I see about this?" Superman asked her.

"There is a place called Time Unlimited that has some of the best brains in the world. I can see if I can get them to see you." Janice offered.

"I think that if I go there and show them who I am they will let me in." Superman told her with a grin.

"I am sure. Take this machine diagram with you and good luck." Janice told him and gave him a huge hug. "I hope that you can correct everything. I hope that everything will be all right."

Superman pulled up to Time Unlimited and as expected was welcome right into the building. Security was very thorough, however, when he came in he was met by two friendly men Dr Grant and Dr. Hughes.

Superman explained why he would need the formula to cancel out the nuclear waste and it was agreed that they would entrust such a person with the information.

Superman knew that earth had put the nuclear waste on the moon in February of 2025 so he felt safe going back to January of that year. Finishing the time machine had taken over an hour and he just didn't know how much time he had. The good thing was that the Daily Planet was still in business at that time and he might still have some friends in Star Labs that would remember him.

When he arrived at the Daily Planet in the year 2025 the earth was already showing signs of a tired world. A world where things had gone wrong, where there had once been happiness there was nothing but hopelessness 'I had better hurry' Superman thought to himself.

As he walked in the door you could have heard a pin drop, A lady came running out of the editors office and one lady litterally fainted. "OMG Superman. Where have you been? We looked for you for the last thirty-five years," the lady asked.

"I was wondering if we could speak in the office perhaps?" Superman said with a smile.

"Of course. My name is Susan Brown and I am the editor of the Daily Planet.. How can I assist you?"

"It is necessary that I speak to someone from the military about something very important. The information that I have can save the planet and both of our lives." Superman told her in a worried tone.

"I have a friend at Star Labs. Star Labs and Superman have always been close, perhaps you could speak to them." Susan told him.

With that she picked up the phone and spoke to someone and of course Superman was more than welcome there. He bowed his thanks and headed over to the Star Labs. They had moved and it was a very dirty building not like the one he remembered.

As he entered the building he was met by a man who studied him up and down shook his head and then looked again. "If you are Superman, what words did you tell the young genius on the team to always remembered?" he asked.

'Could that be young Frank'? Maybe I always told him that it was a good year for the Red Sox." he told him.

"OMG that was me I am Frank. I will take you right to the person you need to speak to."

He was introduced to two men who were very happy to meet the original Superman. "Anything you need, anything we can do let us know." they both told him.

With that he gave them the formula so that it would not be necessary for the realignment of the moon. Without the waste there would be no explosion. This done he headed back to his time. He left the machine at his mom's farm and flew back to Metropolis. There he was met by Lois who had just started to wonder where he was

Everything here is fine. I need to go back to the future and make sure everything was all right. With that he landed back in the year 2100 just outside of the Kent farm. This time he was met by the young man he had met as Jerome. Although Clark knew him Jerome did not know him.

"Superman, what an honor." Jerome said.

"Thank you it is an honor to meet you. Take care and always strive for peace." he waved and left back to his own time.

Once back in his own time and apartment Clark relaxed he knew that everything was going to be fine.


End file.
